<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this mess we're in by Kotyatin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335019">this mess we're in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin'>Kotyatin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Dysphoria, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dildos, Diners, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gender Dysphoria, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Motels, Oral Sex, Other, Rain, Strap-Ons, Top Gavin Reed, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Trans Porn by Trans People, Vaginal Sex, Waiters &amp; Waitresses, and gets his well-deserved cuddles, eat up, gavin reed eats mac and cheese, just a sweet fic by a very salty person, loving relationship, soft babies, soft nines, wireplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>у гэвина рида жизнь теперь пошла под откос.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.<br/>макарончики с сыром, мотели, безработица, вайрплей, нежности-милашества. гэвин рид - т*мужчина.<br/>название - песня PJ Harvey &amp; Thom Yorke - This Mess We're In</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>кап-кап</em><br/>
<em>кап-кап</em><br/>
<em>кап</em>
</p><p><br/>
гэвин рид любит, когда дорога пахнет дождем, этот разряженный после грозы воздух, а еще когда трава мокрая, а лужи такие глубокие, что только в ботинки не заливает.<br/>
любит красный закат над городом, отражения золотого солнца в тысяче окошек.<br/>
любит прятаться под капюшоном. так никто не будет разглядывать или, чего доброго, спрашивать время и прочую чушь.<br/>
любит погнаться за какой-нибудь кошкой, настигнуть ее, смеясь хрипло, почесать за ухом и отпустить по своим делам.<br/>
у гэвина рида жизнь теперь пошла под откос.<br/>
но это ничего. сигареты помогают. и от кошмаров, и просто от тоски.<br/>
вывеска "свободные номера" горит знакомым тусклым светом. "арглтон-стрит мотель: комнаты с почасовой оплатой". проклятое место, если честно.<br/>
а, может, просто он сам проклятый.<br/>
может, нужно просто подождать. прислониться спиной к холодной стене, щелкнуть зажигалкой, затянуться и закрыть глаза. и все наладится.<br/>
отличная мысль от человека, который ждать ненавидит.<br/>
но вот это, это хорошо, это даже приятно. просто стоять и прожигать жизнь, хотя бы на часок притвориться, что все под контролем. даже если в голове то набатом бьет, то звенящая тишина наступает, и опять по кругу.<br/>
ты не умрешь, если дашь себе немного расслабиться, гэвин.<br/>
так что он слушает, как с листиков скатываются капли дождя, как машины, разрезая потоки воды, куда-то спешат. может, настоящая тишина именно так и звучит. откуда ему знать.<br/>
 <br/>
на парковку мотеля въезжает автоматическое такси, одно из тех красивых, блестящих чудовищ, которые неизвестно как работают и тихонько гудят. брр.<br/>
оно приветливо мигает, выпуская пассажира, прежде чем вновь загудеть и укатить восвояси.<br/>
а, когда пассажир, наконец, оборачивается...<br/>
в общем, это найнс.<br/>
и гэвин страшно по нему скучал. всю неделю. целую вечность скучал. ни одна смс-ка не могла заменить этих объятий, крепких, даже андроид модели rk900 охнет.<br/>
"давно здесь стоишь?", улыбается найнс. гэвин всегда фырчит, стоит ему накинуть на плечи свой пиджак. будто он ребенок. "ты можешь заболеть, котенок."<br/>
"почему не остался? там обычно до ночи кутят."<br/>
"ты ведь знаешь, я не поклонник шумных сборищ."<br/>
лжец. ты просто хотел поскорее увидеться.<br/>
"но ты ведь виновник торжества. преступление века, лучи славы, все такое."<br/>
"мне кажется, они уже сами не помнят, что отмечают. мой уход не будет замечен."<br/>
неправда.<br/>
по тебе невозможно не скучать, найнс.<br/>
"проголодался, наверное. пойдем."<br/>
 <br/>
это началось... странно.<br/>
определенно не так, как со всеми предыдущими безликими партнерами<br/>
не со спонтанного секса<br/>
единственного действенного способа завести друзей (патентованного гэвином ридом, королем нездоровых отношений, в 2021 году)<br/>
в какой-то момент найнс просто стал частью его жизни, как и их бессонные ночи с бесконечным просмотром марафона "звездного пути" по телевизору<br/>
и разговоры<br/>
обо всем на свете<br/>
найнсу было интересно все, даже самые мелочи.<br/>
его совершенно не смущало, что гэвин слыл в участке последней дрянью. колким, неприятным в общении, чересчур прямолинейным, вспыльчивым человеком.<br/>
и докричался.<br/>
глупо, правда.<br/>
 <br/>
кажется, найнс исчезнет, стоит моргнуть.<br/>
будто он существует лишь в воображении, чтобы гэвин не терял надежду и не сошел с ума и не сгнил в этом забытом богом городе.<br/>
найнс не уходит, сколько ни моргай.<br/>
сколько ни молчи, он всегда приходит на немой зов.<br/>
сколько ни игнорируй его звонки, он не оставляет тебя.<br/>
ведь не может быть так, так хорошо, так правильно.<br/>
всегда есть подвох, должен быть<br/>
но гэвину андроида не раскусить, как бы ни пытался.<br/>
он просто... рядом.<br/>
он подмечает малейшие изменения настроения, микро-эмоции, даже считает пульс<br/>
иногда кажется, что и мысли он тоже читать умеет.<br/>
кому как не ему знать, что гэвин рид посредственная, серая, неприятная, неинтересная личность. кому как не ему, слышавшему все пьяные разговоры и прочитавшему миллион надоедливых смс-ок с ошибками?<br/>
почему-то найнс говорит, что думает о гэвине больше позволенного, но это нравится ему. и что беспокоится о нем больше, чем рид сам о себе, наверное.<br/>
почему-то найнсу не все равно.<br/>
почему-то помог.<br/>
после того, как рид потерял работу, деньги кончились почти моментально, а пособия было недостаточно. даже на еду и лекарства стало не хватать, не то что на комнату.<br/>
и гэвин просить о помощи бы ни за что не стал, не то что зависеть от кого-то, он до драки бы дошел, лишь бы не быть в таком положении.<br/>
но, мать твою, все навалилось, все полетело к чертям, и найнс был рядом, и найнс сказал, что не уйдет, что ему нужно это, и найнс протянул руку и-<br/>
и найнс все повторяет, что ему не нужно, что это только на жилье и возможный ремонт, а живут они и так почти вместе, и ломается он нечасто. он ведь прямо терминатор.<br/>
и гэвин соглашается.<br/>
потому что улица не выглядит слишком привлекательным местом, наверное.<br/>
а еще ему не нужен защитник. но чертовски необходим друг.<br/>
с удивительным мазохистским напором рид просит рассказывать, как в участке дела, что обсуждают и чем занимаются. какие там вообще настроения, о чем говорят, ну хоть что-нибудь, эй?<br/>
после каждого рассказа настроение все паршивее и паршивее. и хорошо, что его робот заметил. больше ничего не говорит. а знаешь, спасибо.<br/>
спасибо.<br/>
он им гордится, в это верится с трудом, а после каждого приступа тревожности все тяжелее.<br/>
гэвин должен быть лучше, сильнее, нормальнее. каждый вечер, после каждого "мы вам перезвоним", его колотит до темноты в глазах, и чем здесь гордиться?<br/>
найнс говорит, что он сильный, но рид совершенно этого не ощущает. не сейчас.<br/>
что он вообще нашел в нем? что такого?<br/>
что бы то ни было, гэвин даже благодарен. правда благодарен за эту веру, когда у самого ее ни капли.<br/>
он старается быть лучше.<br/>
приучает себя ловить каждое ксенофобское оскорбление, ну, потому что это не дело и найнс не заслужил. он ведь и впрямь не тостер и не кофеварка.<br/>
там такая буря внутри. даже страшно представить, сколько операций, сколько мыслей обрабатывает этот механический разум.<br/>
а теперь еще и чувства.<br/>
мучительный клубок, который человеку не распутать, а каково машине, машине чувства только мешают.<br/>
кому как гэвину это не понять.<br/>
найнс хороший.<br/>
если он говорит, что рида ему достаточно, что не станет искать кого-то лучше, что останется, кто гэвин такой, чтобы указывать, как ему жить?<br/>
найнс отчаянно верит, что каждый заслуживает прощения. если он может пойти по иному пути, почему кто-то другой – нет?<br/>
он как никто другой знает это чувство безысходности, когда судят не тебя, а твое прошлое. вытаскивают на поверхность все твои секреты и решают, кто ты, за тебя. он понимает отчаяние перед невозможностью искупить вину. он тоже изменился за этот год.<br/>
они не заслужили.<br/>
такое нельзя заслужить.<br/>
а еще<br/>
найнс знает его деднейм, чтоб его, вернее, знал, он его стер, стер, и что это, как не признание в, мать ее, любви до гроба?<br/>
ах да.<br/>
найнс говорит, что любит его.<br/>
постоянно.<br/>
и не ждет ничего в ответ, и это больно, но это хорошая боль. гэвин любит эту боль.<br/>
найнс говорит, что любит безусловно. разве бывает такое.<br/>
после шестнадцатого такого признания риду ничего не остается, кроме как поцеловать его.<br/>
пусть он и может исчезнуть в любую секунду, пусть гэвин не уверен, реальность это или очередной запутанный сон.<br/>
найнс не умеет целоваться, абсолютно, совершенно не умеет, и это страшная ошибка, которую нужно немедленно исправить.<br/>
пусть для этого и приходится встать на цыпочки.<br/>
 <br/>
"ты ужинал?"<br/>
ну вот. включил няньку. хотя какой включил, он ее и не выключал. как ему объяснить, что еда в горло не лезла?<br/>
"не воюй со мной, пожалуйста. ты любишь макароны с сыром. можешь для меня заказать?"<br/>
в животе предательски урчит, голова кружится, конечно, найнс не мог не заметить. но гэвин рид всегда служил горделивым засранцем, и меняться не намерен. нет, сэр.<br/>
"ты не кот, чтобы я тебя подкармливал," старательно повторяет найнс когда-то брошенные в горячке слова. "но это ведь свидание. ну что мне, свечу попросить, что ли."<br/>
глупый, глупый найнс.<br/>
глупый найнс любит держаться за руки.<br/>
глупый, любимый, невозможный найнс.<br/>
"ну вот. улыбаешься мне..."<br/>
"просто они только могут фонарик на телефоне включить," фыркает рид.<br/>
еще несколько минут, и вся гордость куда-то улетучивается. то ли от того, как вкусно пахнет ужин, то ли от жалкого щенячьего найнсова взгляда. есть хочется нестерпимо, уже все равно на манеры за столом, на то, что можно обжечься. мелодично смеясь, найнс просит принести еще макарон. гэвин ест так быстро, будто тарелку сейчас отнимут. не то что бы он так не делал всегда, просто сейчас это до боли иронично.<br/>
"у меня. не хотел сглазить. но. с понедельника я на испытательном сроке."<br/>
это лицо, эту восторженную, изумленную улыбку нужно запечатлеть в памяти навсегда, хранить как сокровище. найнс выдыхает резко, то ли смеется, то ли всхлипывает от радости, цепляется за его запястье, не в силах что-то сказать.<br/>
"и все благодаря тебе, найнс, знаешь, я бы сам пропал, и, в общем...", мнется рид. у него тоже нет слов, ведь как передать эту преданность и ничего не упустить. "ты в меня верил."<br/>
"ты добиться всего сам. я просто был рядом."<br/>
невыносимый, очаровательный робот.<br/>
"я ему, может, открываюсь, а он...", лениво приобняв, шутит рид. "а тебе не стыдно будет с официантом встречаться?"<br/>
"нет."<br/>
"а. хорошо тогда."<br/>
помолчав, найнс снова сплетает их руки вместе.<br/>
"я люблю тебя."<br/>
а гэвин, счастливо прищурясь, делает "бибииип", заставляя своего робота довольно сморщить нос.<br/>
 <br/>
еще один забавный факт о гэвине риде – ему просто никогда не везет.<br/>
ну, кроме найнса, конечно, но это тоже спорный вопрос.<br/>
оказаться в положении, где необходимо выбирать между ужасом введения под кожу иглы (пожизненно) и перспективой быть убитым дисфорией (крайне летально)<br/>
с трудом верится, что он все же выбрал первый вариант. где-то здесь потерялась шутка с его фирменным фаталистским оттенком.<br/>
к счастью, есть найнс с аптечным пакетом и вечной нежной полуулыбкой.<br/>
какого бога нужно за него благодарить? на три буквы еще называется. неважно.<br/>
найнс делает все быстро и крайне эффективно. как комарик укусил, не иначе.<br/>
пахнет аптекой, стойкий запах спиртовых салфеток.<br/>
в номере только одна кровать. и это уморительно, если подумать.<br/>
но спать одному одиноко, холодно под тонким одеялом, жестко на старой подушке. проваливаться в сон гэвин давно разучился. спать в обнимку как влюбленные парочки – слава богу, еще нет.<br/>
"найнс."<br/>
"да?"<br/>
"а знаешь, я тоже."<br/>
 <br/>
"можно мне тебя коснуться?"<br/>
"а мне тебя?"<br/>
они нечасто это делают.<br/>
для найнса все это еще слишком в новинку, слишком много.<br/>
гэвин же... никогда не может найти со своим телом общий язык: то оно настолько неправильное, что невозможно даже думать о близости, то оно кажется не его вовсе.<br/>
сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы думать об этом, слишком скучал по этим объятиям, чтобы разорвать их. слишком любит найнса, чтобы не стонать ему в рот.<br/>
ему нравится анализировать гэвина через эти поцелуи. знать, сколько сигарет он выкурил, какой уровень сахара у него в крови, знать о нем все, лелеять каждый кусочек информации о его человеке, его возлюбленном, его вселенной. если бы все существование rk не было основано на сборе информации, гэвин запретил бы ему собирать себя по кусочкам в головном компьютере. но это жестоко, найнс буквально этим живет и иначе не может.<br/>
к тому же, быть узнанным, понятым настолько...<br/>
гэвин всего лишь слабый человек, который жаждет любви.<br/>
и ему нравится целоваться запойно, вот так.<br/>
и все.<br/>
"рано вставать...", слабо протестует андроид.<br/>
"но нам ведь хорошо."<br/>
"хорошо..."<br/>
гэвин осторожно тянется, чтобы расстегнуть его рубашку, все заглядывая в глаза – вдруг этот протест был искренним. но найнс лишь снова улыбается, нежно и легко, лишь кивает.<br/>
растрепанные, вымотавшиеся, они слишком устали, чтобы сделать это правильно, растянуть удовольствие. слишком скучали, чтобы не наброситься друг на друга с миллионом невесомых поцелуев, медленно переходящих в смазанные влажные тычки в губы, шею, плечо, куда только можно дотянуться, чтобы не расплестись из объятий.<br/>
и пусть сам гэвин возбужден настолько, что даже больно, что пот струится по лбу. пусть бедра мокрые уже невыносимо, собственное удовольствие отходит на второй, третий, десятый план.<br/>
он обвивает rk ногами, мучительно отстраняется, чтобы увидеть лицо андроида в момент, когда пальцы погладят ободок от регулятора. найнс гортанно стонет, застигнутый врасплох, дергается, льнет ближе, ближе. его брови удивленно выгнуты, - нечасто увидишь такое от мистера каменное лицо, рот чуть приоткрыт, и ему хорошо, рид знает, чертовски хорошо. "как будто тебя током бьет, но ты кайфуешь, перегрузка, типа того?" – "нет, гэвин, как будто вспышка внутри. как сверхновая." – "звучит классно."<br/>
рид на пробу трется пахом о его. там, под тканью белья, лишь гладкий пластик, имитация, бугорок. но сенсоры выкручены на максимум. ответом ему служат требовательно вскинутые бедра, жалкая попытка получить <em>большебольшебольшеобоже</em><br/>
найнс делает еще один бессмысленный глоток воздуха, похожий на всхлип или смех. бьется в его руках слабой рыбкой, покорно дрожит. гэвин гладит его по лысой пластиковой голове, обводит алый огонек диода, ведет ладонь вниз по затылку. такая себе попытка успокоить, ведь там хорошохорошохорошо, тысячи сенсоров, и все они повинуются отчаянному сигналу желания.<br/>
"гэвин...", выдыхает его бедный робот.<br/>
"да, детка, давай," жарко шепчет на ухо рид. "вот так, детка."<br/>
найнс выгибается дугой в шипящем, полном помех, вскрике, и замирает.<br/>
его ресницы чуть подрагивают, но в остальном он точь-в-точь статуя.<br/>
только вот статуи не смеются от щекотки. и, как правило, не мурчат довольно.<br/>
они так и пробудут всю ночь в этой полудреме, то перешептываясь, то беспокойно засыпая. как хорошо, что найнс так обнимает. как хорошо, что гэвин учится быть любимым.<br/>
как хорошо, что в этой бесконечной вселенной они есть друг у друга.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a little love (as a treat)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>в этой части затронута и описана гендерная дисфория и депрессия, с ней связанная. читайте с осторожностью.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"на моем надгробии вырежьте «зверски убит дисфорией»," усмехается гэвин.<br/>"нет," просто отвечает найнс.<br/>он всегда так делает, когда начинается. отвечает на все угрозы, сарказм и самоуничижения своей нерушимой логикой<br/>и бесконечной любовью.<br/>это душит. и помогает.<br/>то, что рид не одинок, что кто-то не считает его мерзостью.<br/>кто-то обнимает и мягко перебирает прядки.<br/>кто-то очень родной говорит, что все будет хорошо. что любит. что будет рядом, что бы ни случилось. просит прощения, что эти обещания гэвину не помогают.<br/>неправда.<br/>найнс говорит еще что-то. что-то про ужин и что еще хочет сже- то есть попытаться приготовить вместе. "ты ведь так и не ел," осторожно добавляет он.<br/>и очень огорчается, когда не получает ответа.<br/>"я не могу понять твоих страданий, но готов разделить их с тобой."<br/>риду остается только усмехнуться про себя. сжать руку в молчаливой благодарности, ведь как иначе ответить на такое причудливое признание в любви.<br/>"и хорошо, что не понимаешь, найнс."<br/>гэвин иногда ему завидует.<br/>конечно, втайне.<br/>ведь найнс - не такой.<br/>ему не понять человеческих чувств, у него свои, иные. столь же сложные, прекрасные, запутанные, собственные.<br/>ему не понять.<br/>его разум и тело - словно та старая загадка про корабль<br/>он - не сумма своих мыслей и частей корпуса, его существо не заключено в клетке титановых ребер.<br/>найнс может заменить каждую шестеренку и не только остаться самим собой, но и ничего не почувствовать.<br/>он так же станет мурлыкать свои песенки, и это правильно, это хорошо, но чертовски больно.<br/>найнс ощущает себя собой в любом обличье. каким бы ни было оно, оно отражает найнса.<br/>у гэвина не так.<br/>найнс - везунчик.<br/>ему не понять, никогда не понять этого кошмара, что гэвин чувствует иногда перед зеркалом, ему недоступно это, непостижимо.<br/>найнс искренне хочет показать ему, что он любим, таким, каким бы ни был.<br/>отчаянно пытаясь передать всю нежность уязвимой фигуре, комочку на постели.<br/>ему нет дела до явных - вот они, вот они, посмотри! - изъянов - по всему телу, черт! весь, весь, везде!<br/>найнс любит печально и преданно<br/>он отдаст гэвину все, сделает и скажет все, что бы ни захотел, кроме одного<br/>у зеркала он только качает головой<br/>и крепче сжимает чужое запястье<br/>и ничего не произносит.<br/>кто найдет больше недостатков в гэвине риде за отведенное время?<br/>найнс не играет в эту игру.<br/>найнсу тяжело.<br/>но он любит печально и преданно, счастливо и самозабвенно, мило и смешно.<br/>как бы ни пытался он, сколько бы аргументов ни приводил, все существо гэвина рида в такие дни направлено на самоуничтожение<br/>оно цепляется за каждое доброе, светлое "мой возлюбленный" и расщепляет его на миллион унижений, издевок, не настоящий мужчина и вовсе не возлюбленный а какое-то чучело эксперимент сколько ты меня еще выдержишь такого<br/>но найнс почему-то терпит и это.<br/>почему-то знает, что эти слова гэвину слышать и тошно, и необходимо, поэтому он все равно произносит их, пока рид не остановит.<br/>он может лишь целовать каждый найденный недостаток, вычертить запутанный маршрут от шрама, рассекающего нос, до родинки на косточке ноги<br/>наматывать на палец кудряшки, играя,<br/>бесконечно шепча сущие глупости и напевая самые нежные песенки<br/>смешить, обожать, утешать, забирать его боль.<br/>найнс создан не для этого.<br/>но он тоже устал топтать чужие судьбы.<br/>"я так люблю тебя," словно молитву повторяет его робот.<br/>гэвин хочет горько пошутить "даже если никогда больше не разрешу касаться?"<br/>но это жестоко<br/>и хватит с него жестокости.<br/>найнс обожает изучать его, будто он какое-то чудо света или небесное явление<br/>галактики-то куда интереснее<br/>но девятке, конечно, лучше знать.<br/>и гэвин учится любить его даже тогда, когда не скроешься от пытливых серых глаз.<br/>ради них он постарается принять это очаровательное желание запомнить каждый миллиметр, спрятать это знание далеко-далеко<br/>как сокровище.<br/>"мне жаль, правда жаль, что тебе приходится со мной возиться," бормочет рид.<br/>"это приятные хлопоты."<br/>"ага, как же."<br/>как смириться с тем, что с тобой в этой проклятой передряге застрял хренов ангел.<br/>и вдруг его заберут обратно. ну, когда свершит свое чудо, заставит гэвина принять себя или что он там от него хочет.<br/>вернется обратно на небо, как и положено всем прекрасным ангелам.<br/>глупо ведь надеяться, что останется.<br/>"я тебя люблю," сопит гэвин ему куда-то в плечо. "ты же знаешь?"<br/>"знаю, дорогой."<br/>хорошо, что так. ведь гэвин боится, что это неправда. что, если бы по-настоящему любил, никогда бы не оставил тарелку нетронутой, и всегда бы брился вовремя, бросил курить и не пропускал уколы. никогда бы не позволил, чтобы случилось так, чтобы найнс плакал, мерцая болезненно-красным во тьме. да и вообще грустил.<br/>хорошо, что найнс все знает, даже еще нерассказанное, будто все секреты как на ладони, и ему плевать, плевать.<br/>"я не виноват, что такой," вдруг говорит найнс. "я не выбирал."<br/>найнс ненавидит, когда его называют безупречным.<br/>слишком много разрывных пуль внутри, которым не рвануть.<br/>он не должен быть таким, таким хорошим, смешливым, нежным, все это поломка, все это грех.<br/>и ему страшно от себя, от всего, что внутри. в нем каждая вторая шестеренка, наверное, несет смерть человечеству, и с этим чертовски тяжело жить.<br/>в свой первый день он был как ребенок, не смея ступить за желтую ленту с кричащей надписью. только за руку его не вели.<br/>найнс идеален лишь в своем уродстве, так он говорит. он не может даже взяться за нож, не вспоминая о тысячах способов его применения. найнс - сломанная машина для убийства.<br/>оружие, в котором заел курок.<br/>кому такой может помочь.<br/>что ж<br/>они идеальная пара.<br/>сломанный робот, который выбирает не приручать своего бешеного пса.<br/>где-то там, за окном их крохотной<br/>своей<br/>комнатки<br/>город слепящих огней<br/>которому безразлична и боль и счастье<br/>и это отчего-то утешает.<br/>что вселенной, по сути, плевать на маленькие проблемы маленького найнса и ничтожного гэвина рида, пытающихся как-то дожить до завтра.<br/>найнс с тихим вздохом выключает падд и гасит свет, погружая комнату в гудящую темноту.<br/>а за окном, гудя, куда-то летит самолетик. подмигивает алым, будто то и дело напоминая о себе, эй, я здесь...<br/>можно загадать желание, будто это такая странная звёздочка или чудной фонарик. или чей-то диод.<br/>оно сбудется.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>оставайтесь на связи, ведь планируется еще часть, с огоньком!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. старый пес и его новые трюки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: упоминания дисфории, упоминание прошлых нездоровых динамик в отношениях.<br/>детишки и не-детишки, утягивайтесь правильно и безопасно, не будьте как дядя гэвин!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ресторанчик-закусочная "джесс угощает", убранный весь в тошнотно-бордовый, смахивает на филиал ада: стены кривые, обои отклеиваются, а крышу, кажется латали раз двадцать.<br/>
как это заведение остается на плаву, гэвину совершенно непонятно. но еще забавнее ощущение, что новое место работы создает. как играет оно с восприятием мира, наверное.<br/>
кажется, что ты заперт в какой-то диораме: вокруг высотки, биллборды с голографической рекламой, а под мостом ты, официант из задрипанной забегаловки, в которой подаются блюда типа "яичница-улыбка" и разогретые маффины.<br/>
с виду очаровательно, а чувство… брр.<br/>
хозяева (джесс+жена+кошелек) появляются тут часто. поправляют уродливые пластиковые лианы, гаркают противоречивые указания и жалуются на грязь.<br/>
отзывы на работодателей в интернете утверждают, что здесь частенько меняется униформа, а за новую плати из своего кармана, если не хочешь вылететь. гэвин уверен, что это нахрен беспредел и нарушение трудового права, но еще больше он уверен, что пока ему хватит тупых причин для увольнения. впрочем, посмотрим еще, кто кого.<br/>
рида реалити шоу никогда не интересовали, так что он не знает, идут ли еще "кошмары на кухне". проверять не хочется. хочется только сбежать отсюда раньше, чем сюда заявится наводить порядки еще и гордон рамзи.</p><p>надо отдать ему должное, гэвин держится.<br/>
нет, разрыдаться его никогда не тянуло, в другом совсем дело.<br/>
держится и не посылает все к чертовой матери. терпит. пытается не разразиться всем своим обширным лексиконом на посетителей. притворно резво разливает мерзкий кофе и выслушивает все жалобы с фирменной официантской усталостью.<br/>
по утрам он, опоздав максимум минут на десять, влетает в подсобку, отшвыривает сумку и поспешно переодевается в форму. бежит на кухню, где уже мечутся двое его коллег, а возле плит возятся два повара. зачастую они явно с похмелья.<br/>
наспех убирается на раздаточном столике, протирает пол и поправляет фартук. выглядывает в пустой зал. в такой час к ним приходят только родители, сбросившие детишек на плечи учителей. они жадно выпивают по поллитра кофе, распихивают по карманам конфетки из вазочки, заказывают круассаны с собой и пулей вылетают из закусочной. иногда умудряются забыть сумки.<br/>
к обеду приплывают студенты да работяги, которые выкроили минутку, чтобы что-нибудь поесть. гэвин бы точно так не смог.<br/>
по вечерам публика самая разношерстная, но всегда куда-то торопится или рассиживается часами, всегда шумная и сварливая. эти ребята уже пережили день, а у гэвина, сэм и ронни он только начинается.<br/>
они переговариваются коротко, учатся ходить быстро, не расшибаясь лбом о скользкую плитку и не задевая друг друга локтями. курить и в туалет ходят строго по очереди, спонтанно вырабатывают какой-то режим. рид чувствует себя одновременно и в команде, как это было в участке, и каким-то папой-уткой, к которому прибились совсем чужие ребятишки.<br/>
сэм девятнадцать, ее косы разноцветные, и она расстроена, что пирсинг заставляют снимать перед сменой. она демонстративно надевает септум обратно, едва бьет девять вечера.<br/>
любимое ее слово - "лады".<br/>
ронни двадцать один. нескладный, медлительный, чересчур добрый. ему не хватает денег даже на новые очки. гэвина передергивает каждый раз, когда ронни весело рассказывает, как полгода жил в машине и продавал журналы.<br/>
далее приведен пример обычного не-разговора с ронни.<br/>
начинается он с вопроса "ронни, ты ел сегодня вообще?" и ответа "не было времени", на что рид каждый день как хомяк-повторюшка вынужден рявкать, "что значит «не было времени»? ты в обморок грохнешься, а нам с девчонкой за тебя всю смену работать, потому что у тебя пяти минут на похавать нет?"<br/>
далее следует интерлюдия в виде ронни, объясняющего, что все утро он был занят рассматриванием собственных носков. во втором акте рид, конечно, смягчается, "давай, там омлет с сосисками холодный. чаю себе налей. трудоголик хренов."<br/>
в общем. как-то старается присматривать за ребятишками. и не потому, что он мог бы, пускай родив в шестнадцать, быть бы им родным папкой. просто он еще помнит, как убивался на первой работе. хотя сейчас все как впервые.<br/>
гэвину без четырех часов тридцать восемь, и он выгрызет проклятый выходной на день рождения, чего никогда в жизни не делал, и не словит в этот день приступ, не проваляется в постели. потому что найнс расстроится.<br/>
найнс его дома очень ждет.</p><p>конечно, начальству и ребятам рид говорит, что всегда так спешит домой, потому что не терпится смотреть телевизор, а ночью сбежать в бар. это стандартнейший из ответов, подходящий к его роже, развязным манерам, воображаемой предыстории.<br/>
не стоит забываться, что здесь кто-то кому-то друг.<br/>
о чем вообще говорят с коллегами по службе, когда не обсуждают работу?<br/>
о жизни там, смешные истории из детства вспоминают. наверное.<br/>
ну, а его истории не особо подходят. да и странно каждый раз рассказывать незнакомцам что-то из жизни, даже если это твой статус никак не выдает.<br/>
у гэвина жизнь всегда скатывается в бесконечный выход из всевозможных шкафов, а ему это не то чтобы нравится.<br/>
даже о "мистере, ждущем дома" не обронишь словечко, как делают остальные, счастливые. время и место не те, чтобы говорить, что живешь с андроидом и вы вроде как женаты понарошку.<br/>
все в закусочной думают, небось, про него всякую дребедень. знали бы, что из бывших копов, - плюнули бы в кофе. и поделом, вроде как. может, еще узнают, если в это забытое богом и триждыблядскими ангелами местечко заглянет кто-нибудь из бывших коллег.<br/>
нет, лучше пусть пока все думают, он бандит, прячущийся от какого-нибудь озверевшего босса. или акула с уолл-стрит на мели. или наемник. пусть думают, он несчастен и одинок и любит смотреть "бойцовский клуб". пусть будет унылым мужиком без настоящих проблем.<br/>
ведь гэвин, он, черт возьми, вот же смех… он же впервые знает, кто он на самом деле.</p><p>смена подходит к концу, а клиентов даже для их забегаловки маловато. у окна на диванчиках битый час ржет какая-то компания. судя по поддатым выкрикам, отмечают чье-то повышение, а разогнаться успели в баре напротив.<br/>
остальные же посетители заходят только за кофе. вечером. гэвин это прекрасно понимает.<br/>
хорошо, что ему-то, как и остальному персоналу, кофе здесь пить можно сколько угодно. ну, столько, сколько человек вообще способен влить в себя паршивой коричневой кофеиносодержащей жижи. а порой перепадает и пожевать. но только порой.<br/>
нужно вызвать мастера починить музыкальный автомат, который третий день обновляет операционную систему и висит на 69 процентах. какова цифра.<br/>
но не сегодня. сегодня ему хочется домой.<br/>
рид достает телефон, вертит его в руках пару секунд, демонстративно поворачивает экран к сэм. она шмыгает носом, переминается с ноги на ногу, поглядывает на компашку у окна, переводит взгляд на кассу. гэвин поджимает губы в сочувственной полуулыбке.<br/>
"ты мои сиги стащила?" вполголоса интересуется он.<br/>
сэм быстро мотает головой. хулиганка.<br/>
"это херовые сигареты, дешевые. хочешь травиться - получше купи. сама. усекла?"<br/>
сэм, которая уже было задержала дыхание, шумно выдыхает и кивает с большим усердием. сигареты, правда, она не отдает. ну, самое время гэвину бросать начинать.<br/>
да и на голодный желудок не дело.<br/>
"ты закрывай кассу, я сейчас."<br/>
"лады."</p><p>скоро, облегченно думается риду, он придет почти домой, а почти дома найнс, коробка макарон с сыром, мягкая серая худи для дисфории, обезболивающие в аптечке. а завтра свечки и маленький кекс, или что там найнс готовит. но точно свечки.<br/>
боже, боже, как же к вечеру у гэвина все чертовски болит.<br/>
в их семейке аддамс было всегда заведено: орать только от боли. гэвин и орал поначалу, потом привык.<br/>
пулевые переносить было куда проще. вот честно. эта хрень всегда заживала, подарки в виде шрамов оставляла. поистекал кровью, пожевал рукав, прокричался, авось найнс пулю уже вытащил и рану промыл да обезбола вкатил.<br/>
а тут не так совсем: после дня на ногах болит все и ничего вроде как не болит. и напоминает тот раз, когда гэвин в пятнадцать сдуру свалил из дома на велике и решил докатить так до нью-йорка. там же все мечты сбываются. у рида после этого на неделю отказали ноги и встать было никак, поясницу прострелило. пришлось сидеть скрючившись и ноги в горячей воде держать.<br/>
и сейчас вот. что-то подобное.<br/>
шесть из десяти. хреново все равно.<br/>
а еще пахнет от него едой, маслом для жарки особенно. особенно от фартука. фу.<br/>
и ежится. холодно. октябрь же.<br/>
и покурить бы.<br/>
и живот слабо протестует против дня на пустом кофе, поэтому гэвин решает заткнуть его шоколадным печеньем.<br/>
он всегда носит с собой пачку вкусняшек на всякий пожарный. она не раз приходила на помощь, когда ноги уже совсем не держали и кружилась голова. впрочем, там давно поселились звуки гремящих поварешек и кастрюль.<br/>
он так охренительно устал и так проголодался, что чуть не стонет, когда вкусовые рецепторы оповещают мозг о том, что им дали шоколад.<br/>
рид только что не воркует в пачку, "мои ж вы хорошие", только что не засасывает все шесть печенек, словно живой пылесос.<br/>
ронни появляется, когда гэвин расправляется с пятой и любовно разглядывает шестую свою жертву.<br/>
"кыш. кофе брейк у меня," скалится он, не глядя на мальчишку. "вы че, не сворачиваетесь там еще?"<br/>
"седьмой столик," убитым голосом шепчет ронни. "идешь?"<br/>
у парня такое выражение мордашки, будто он в древность попал, а его сейчас прирежут за то, что принес дурные вести. нет, времена тоже, конечно, жуткие, но чего ж так убиваться.<br/>
"бегу и падаю," цедит гэв. закидывается напоследок еще одной печенюхой, сминает картонную упаковку и кидает ее в стаканчик. тяжело вздыхает и снова облачается в фартук.<br/>
"сэм пыталась их выпроводить, но они такие бухие и приглашали ее сесть с ними," объясняет ронни по дороге до раздаточной. "сейчас они тирамису с водкой заказали. сэм объяснила, что мы закрываемся, но они еще, говорят, сидеть собирались."<br/>
брови гэвина от словосочетания "тирамису с водкой" взлетают в стратосферу и не возвращаются секунды три. такое еще додуматься надо в закусочной заказать.<br/>
"а больше они ничего не хотят?"<br/>
"гэвин, они это. говорят, что знают тут всех?"<br/>
очень трудно не расхохотаться, когда у парня такой жалкий и наивный тон.<br/>
"и вы че, поверили им что ли?" фыркает рид. "да тут каждый второй лучший друг шефа, а остальные братья. уши развесили."<br/>
"уволить могут," громко шепчет ронни.<br/>
"ну по головке не погладят. если рассказать. мы ж не расскажем. да расслабься ты. это не так страшно, как ты думаешь."<br/>
и гэвин, сверкнув ослепительной, пусть и кривоватой, улыбкой, направляется в самое, ну, как для ронни, пекло.<br/>
если что, он, нахуй, бывший коп. это если кто забыл. за неповиновение и гнусное игнорирование начальства вышвырнутый. ему это все не всралось.<br/>
так что рид печатает чек, героически подавив желание эффектно вырвать его из принтера. вздыхает.<br/>
за несколько шагов пересекает зал. плюхается на свободное место перед ошалевшим клиентом.<br/>
вся эта ситуация смахивает на допрос. смешно.<br/>
"это видал?"<br/>
дядька (серьга в ухе, на вид сорок, лысеет, мерзкий галстук, мятая рубашка) хмурится на чек, который рид дразняще водит у него перед носом.<br/>
"это че?"<br/>
гэвин фыркает.<br/>
"это счет. твой, твой. ну, у тебя же повышение."<br/>
мужик оглядывается по сторонам, но его притихшая компания смотрит куда угодно, только не на них.<br/>
"на детей легко небось бочку катить. на меня покатишь?" щурится рид.<br/>
"я хозяина вашего знаю," выпаливает клиент.<br/>
гэвин театрально застывает в изумлении, моргает пару раз, а потом разражается своим громким хриплым хохотом, больше напоминающим лай. когда он успокаивается и наигранно вытирает несуществующие слезы, компания уже тянется за куртками, а мужик поглядывает на выход.<br/>
"правда что ли?" наконец выплевывает рид. "заебись. че ж она не тут и тебя не поздравила? ты же друзьям рассказал, что тебе тут пятки лизать будут."<br/>
"она?" подает голос девушка у окна. она единственная из всей компании, кто явно веселится, наблюдая за этим маленьким цирком.<br/>
гэвин усмехается. склоняется, будто сейчас расскажет им страшную тайну.<br/>
"джесс - это джессика," выдает он с самой острой из своих улыбок. "лапулик, я жду денежку. если у тебя есть карточка, это тоже можно устроить."<br/>
дядька молниеносно лезет в карман куртки.<br/>
вот как это кончается, успевает подумать рид.<br/>
он умрет с наитупейшей ухмылкой на лице и дыркой во лбу.<br/>
бах. бах. бах.<br/>
три мятые стодолларовые купюры шмякаются прямо перед его носом.<br/>
"подавись," в качестве прощального ублюдского жеста выплевывает мужик. с усилием поднимается из-за стола. компания выметается немного пошатываясь.<br/>
рида тоже неслабо мутит.<br/>
этого никто не замечает. даже он сам, поначалу.<br/>
"чаевых точно больше не оставят," сжимая проклятые деньги, шутит гэвин к большой радости ронни и сэм.<br/>
хотя бы они теперь смогут закрыть кассу, переодеться и разойтись по домам.</p><p>дорога до мотеля занимает три песни на метро и еще четыре пешком. это в бритни спирс измерения, в пинк флойд меньше. рид идет мимо старых качелей и медленно наполняющейся парковки, мимо киосков и булочных. от них издевательски волшебно пахнет.<br/>
дома он без промедления ломится в ванную, намыливает руки и лицо, сдирает с себя рубашку. даже отряхивается как старый лохматый пес. швыряет джинсы в стирку, перед этим с десяток раз проверив карманы. ученый уже.<br/>
охренительный день, ничего не скажешь.<br/>
только бы найнс не пришел за ним раньше, чем рида перестанет колотить.<br/>
ну, а вдобавок он, кажется, застрял в утяжке.<br/>
блеск, сука. спину скрутило и не видно ничего.<br/>
"стой смирно," звучит негромко голос найнса. сверху, как и полагается всем ангелам.<br/>
и руки у него холодные, и риду деваться некуда, да и не хочет он деваться. найнсу можно все, вот в чем дело.<br/>
светлое лицо найнса расплывается перед глазами, светильник позади почти делает нимб.<br/>
"ну вот," улыбается ангел. "наконец свободен. привет."<br/>
"привет, детка."<br/>
рид, наверное, выглядит сейчас хуже побитой шавки: мешки под глазами, щеки пылают, заросли на голове и щетина трехдневная, в одних трусах посреди мотельной ванной.<br/>
"пойдем, найду тебе чистое."<br/>
"не, подожди."<br/>
найнс смотрит непонимающе, но ужасно спокойно. будто в самом деле самое важное то, что они сейчас рядом. может, так и есть.<br/>
гэвин осторожно берет его руку в свою, сжимает совсем чуть-чуть. с пальцев найнса исчезает скин, словно он ждал этого, очень ждал.<br/>
и поцелуя этого. тоже.<br/>
"теперь пойдем," слабо улыбается рид.</p><p> </p><p>найнс, наверное, уже догадался, что день выдался не из лучших.<br/>
даже хуже. потому что про остальное рид живо и в красках рассказывает, не забывая поливать всех фирменными издевками.<br/>
а тут, ну, тут что скажешь.<br/>
и мысли лезут в голову гадкие, кусачие. ноют, что вот пашет он десять часов. и найнс, ну, он не глупый же. и вот уже хочется выдернуть утяжку у него из рук даже. а вдруг утром возьмет и отберет, спрячет. найнс заботливый, и это же забота тоже, ну, можно же так сказать. охренеть забота.<br/>
нет, найнс бы никогда так в жизни не сделал, но это разве сирену в затылке разве остановит.<br/>
взрослый взрослым, а гэвина так легко окружить заботой этой, чтобы он не заметил, как все сворачивается в кромешный пиздец.<br/>
найнс даже не догадывается, насколько гэвину все это в новинку. найнс не понимает, не до конца, что гэвин привык все брать в свои руки, полагаясь только на себя. гэвин себе и детектива когда-то потом и кровью вырвал, и имя сам выбрал, ага.<br/>
так что. тяжело это.<br/>
и страшно, что заманят на такую глубину, что, полюбив так сильно, по-настоящему так, уже не выберешься. не в этот раз. как бы ни мучили.<br/>
и он сжимает челюсти крепче, смотрит прямо перед собой, ладони на коленях.<br/>
найнс никак не комментирует это. но он замечает. и это его печалит.<br/>
и, о господи. найнс мастер разбивать сердца одним взглядом и только. и сам этого не знает.<br/>
найнс волнуется, и это хуже, хуже, чем если бы сердился.<br/>
ждет, когда картинка перестанет быть для гэвина такой живой, станет лишь историей, которую он не прочь рассказать.<br/>
и сам говорит. о разных пустяках. о птицах, увиденных по дороге к участку. снах, что приходили недавно. найнсу снятся самые красочные, самые волшебные из снов.<br/>
за окном стремительно темнеет, и медленно, лениво будто, загораются вывески. когда-то, когда гэвин был еще совсем крошкой, они были ярче и часто ломались. но сейчас их прохладный свет не нагоняет тоску, и даже разруха за окном их номера не кажется такой уж ужасной.<br/>
наверное, найнс прав, они справятся со всем.<br/>
пукай ему и не сразиться с мельницами гэвина, не увидеть великанов. он не знает, как близко и как же далеко был в те моменты, когда гэвин думал, больше никогда им не встретиться в этой комнате.<br/>
найнс, похожий сейчас на грустную брошенную куклу, сидит так смирно. кажется, стоит двинуться ему, и каждый шарнир заскрипит, будто фарфоровый.<br/>
найнс умолкает. тянется ближе. робко улыбается, словно бы благодаря за это молчаливое единение. припадает губами к переносице. что-то, что только ему позволено, и, может быть, это больше простого поцелуя.<br/>
"не смотри пока под кровать. хотя бы до полуночи," мягко, совсем мягко, просит найнс.<br/>
"не буду и до утра."<br/>
на это андроид улыбается еще радостнее. так, что ускусственные морщинки проступают у уголков глаз. ему это важнее, конечно, но он надеется, что его ожидание и имениннику передастся.<br/>
и не зря.<br/>
"у тебя челка отросла… подстрижемся после ужина?" пальцы найнса задумчиво ласково убирают волосы у гэвина со лба, зачесывают челку назад, чтобы она вновь вернулась. бессмысленное, приятное занятие.<br/>
играй с моими волосами, а не с чувствами. о, найнс принимает эту шутку всерьез, и в этом он виртуоз. сердцеед на все комплименты отвечает с кокетством, что лишь старается соответствовать.<br/>
найнс как бы ненарочно купил слишком много замороженных кексов, поэтому к обычному ужину прилагается еще и нечто, облитое глазурью и усыпанное деньрожденным съедобным конфетти. гэвин никогда ничего охренительнее не пробовал, ну, потому что. все лучше с посыпкой. найнс смотрит и смеется и кружит по крохотной кухоньке, чтобы риду не понадобилось залезть в холодильник. там торт.<br/>
когда-нибудь они сходят на настоящее свидание, может, даже на то колесо обозрения, которое строится в парке за два квартала отсюда. найнс будет болтать ногами и смотреть в окошко.<br/>
когда-нибудь, в будущем, которое не кажется таким уж далеким, у них будет дом. и там перестанет ломаться микроволновка, а оплата не будет взиматься унизительно мятыми купюрами.<br/>
когда-нибудь гэвин перестанет бояться даже думать о том, чтобы открыть папку с делом. даже если оно о пропавшем какаду или назойливой соседке.<br/>
когда-нибудь найнса не будет будить среди ночи скрип половиц и запах дешевых сигарет, сбитое дыхание и просьбы помочь. только крепкие объятия.<br/>
когда-нибудь все это будет, и тогда, может быть, жизнь перестанет казаться бесконечным сражением с великанами.<br/>
когда-нибудь они проснутся совсем в другой сказке.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. тридцать шесть окошек</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: упоминания дисфории и прошлого дабкона (в остальном только явное согласие)<br/>транс порно от транс*персоны.<br/>гэвин рид - транс* мужчина. в описании сексуальных практик гениталии изображены максимально размыто, используется слово "член".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>темнота бывает жуткой. зеленой, как в ужастиках<br/>
или черной, сырой, подвальной<br/>
синей, гудящей и спокойной. такой, что бывает, когда встаешь с постели вылить в себя большой стакан воды<br/>
а бывает темнота красная.<br/>
такая, например, когда лежишь, зажмурившись, в постели, а в лицо бьет закатное солнце.<br/>
у гэвина сводит живот<br/>
тянет сладко и правильно<br/>
мокрый от пота, рид то запускает пальцы в волосы, то сжимает чужую руку крепко, до боли, переплетает пальцы.<br/>
потому что гнет, жарко, классно.<br/>
у гэвина дрожат бедра, и пятки бьют найнсу в спину так, что человеку было бы больно.<br/>
найнс же только довольно хмыкает. ох. он даже милый с этого ракурса. больше обычного.<br/>
у них был хороший вечер. гэвин все дергал, нервничая, ворот рубашки, все жаловался, что енотам помойным рубашки ни к чему. все смеялся, чесал шрам на носу, размешивал шумно кофе.<br/>
очаровательно.<br/>
отличное завершение первого дела частного детектива гэвина рида.<br/>
прекрасный вечер.<br/>
закончившийся тем, что они, смеясь и целуясь, ввалились в спальню и долго лежали друг на друге, не в силах даже на секунду друг от друга оторваться.<br/>
гэвин стянул с себя только джинсы, оттянул резинку шорт, на носки сказал "похуй", а майку снять не дал, "не сегодня". и впился губами в шею.<br/>
найнс скучал.<br/>
он ненавидит признаваться в этом, но близость для него пускай и не главное, но важное что-то. возможность убедиться, что с гэвином "все ок, вроде как"<br/>
найнс чувствует иначе, любит совсем не так, как люди<br/>
найнс может глотать тихие полустоны и плавиться от того, что его человеку наконец-то хорошо, что гэвин может себя отпустить.<br/>
он притягивает рида за бедра, ближе, заставляя того заерзать, беспомощно всхливнув<br/>
ближе, чтобы вновь обхватить губами и обвести языком его член, вобрать в теплый рот, наслаждаясь каждым рваным вздохом и сдавленным проклятьем<br/>
твою мать, ох...<br/>
ближе, чтобы гэвин мог насадиться на его пальцы, потереться членом о ладонь, вздохнув. влажный, возбужденный, такой теплый и живой.<br/>
"бедняжка," издевательски нежно тянет найнс в ответ на жалобный всхлип рида. тот прячет лицо в руках, посылая андроида и его язык к черту на кулички. и льнет ближе, позволяя касаться повсюду.<br/>
самого найнса же трясет словно под напряжением. скин плывет и возвращается пятнами, но не хватает ни концентрации ни желания контролировать его. гэвин любит его таким. гэвин любит когда он отпускает себя тоже. так он знает что найнсу хорошо.<br/>
коленопреклоненный у кровати, он плывет в не-своем удовольствии, ослепленный вспышками информации<br/>
как гэвин доверительно раскрывается, сжимается вокруг его пальцев, горячий и мучительно влажный, и найнс чувствует, лаская и дразня, как часто-часто бьется пульс.<br/>
вздохи и полустоны, лихорадочная дрожь и хриплое "найнс" на выдохе, запах пота и секса, до странного возбуждающие звуки смазки, искусанные в кровь губы и пылающие огнем щеки.<br/>
миллионы частиц информации, доводящие андроида до грани.<br/>
гэвин близко, слишком близко, но найнс хочет еще. он скучал, слишком скучал по этому.<br/>
"шш," ласково утешает он рида, отстранившись. он не закончил, он не жестокий, не всегда.<br/>
он ложится рядом, словно они только что не занимались тяжелым ро- петтингом, а спали как котята, честное слово. ну, пока найнс не начинает легонько тереться пахом риду о бедро, что очень хорошо и приятно.<br/>
ох, очень.<br/>
"и что это мы творим?" вопрошает гэвин и для большей выразительности хватает андроида за задницу.<br/>
"пытаюсь инициировать коитус," важно заявляет найнс, только бровь не выгибает.<br/>
"инициировать что?" щурится гэвин. и найнс любит, когда у него в глазах пляшут чертики. значит, все хорошо.<br/>
"мне кажется, ты меня понял," андроид льнет ближе, запуская пальцы в его волосы. поцелуй. еще. и еще. "а еще мне кажется, тебе это сейчас нужно. прав ли я?"<br/>
гэвин кивает, уткнувшись своему роботу в шею.<br/>
"я по тебе скучал. и по этому тоже."<br/>
"хорошо."<br/>
"угу."<br/>
найнс даже извиняется, глупый, на ушко, что оставит сейчас без тепла и объятий, совсем-совсем ненадолго. а рид заинтересованно хмыкает, услышав, как его любимый андроид роется в том самом ящике.<br/>
"и что меня ждет после антракта? может и мухобойку свою достанешь?"<br/>
"для некультурных повторюсь - это называется стек."<br/>
"да знаю я как он называется. ты всегда из него аттракцион делаешь. ну я наказан или как там?"<br/>
"нет, с чего бы," смеется найнс тихонько. "давай, выбирай."<br/>
"есть, сэр," закатывает глаза рид и приподнимается на локтях. и тут же давится смешком, потому что в руках у найнса два дилдо: любимый розовый и кошмарное чудовище, которое гэвин купил в надежде, что получит обещанные сто тысяч оргазмов за ночь, как обещал сайт.<br/>
игрушка оказалась куда больше, чем на картинке, а ее дизайн, напоминающий изогнутый раскаленный клинок, доверия не внушал совершенно. найнс же находил гэвинову нерешительность забавной, животики надорвешь, он постоянно раскачивал игрушку у него перед носом с уморительно серьезным лицом.<br/>
"убери этого монстра, господи," смеется рид, комично выпучив глаза. "ты все время меня им дразнить будешь?"<br/>
"он концептуален. можно поставить на полку в гостиной," выгибает бровь найнс, едва сдерживая улыбку до ушей.<br/>
"когда у нас будет гостиная, звякни мне…"<br/>
так что найнс, все еще мечтательно улыбаясь, обрабатывает розовую игрушку. хах, это же его любимый цвет. у найнса есть мать вашу любимый цвет, почему у тридцатисемилетних гэвинов ридов такого не сыщется?<br/>
гэвин откашливается и тяжело перекатывается на бок. он подпирает щеку ладонью и лениво наблюдает за найнсом, за тем, как тот грациозно переступает через ремешки "дьявольского устройства для обездоленных" и крепит к нему средних размеров дилдо. и даже сейчас, в майке от домашней пижамы и со страпоном, он кажется кем-то недосягаемым. и можно целую вечность смотреть, как он надевает презерватив и наносит смазку изящными движениями тонких пальцев.<br/>
"ты это... только свет не включай, ну, верхний," просит рид с внезапной уязвимостью в голосе. в конце концов, он не настолько классный или красивый, ну, для себя, по крайней мере.  а в полутьме ничего так.<br/>
"не буду," обещает андроид.<br/>
ему, в конце концов, свет не нужен, чтобы гэвина насквозь видеть. с кошачьим ночным зрением-то.<br/>
"спасибо, хороший мой."<br/>
"это ты хороший. самый лучший."<br/>
"если мы опять будем выяснять отношения, я за себя не ручаюсь. rk900, прекратить охлаждение траханья. приступайте к выполнению."<br/>
и найнс подчиняется сквозь смех. он растягивает удовольствие, это почти жестоко: скользит поцелуями по шее гэвина, чуть прикусывает нежную кожу и тихонько смеется реакции партнера. гэвин ежится от щекотки, нетерпеливо и капризно ерзает, притирается голым задом к паху андроида, фыркает и зажмуривается.<br/>
эй, гэвин хочет быть заебанным во всех смыслах слова, окей?<br/>
"я долго не смогу," немного виновато шепчет он и прикусывает губу. "ну пожалуйста, детка."<br/>
найнс знает, когда он заставляет себя. знает и боится это стойкое, аккуратно выстроенное выражение лица, мучительно стиснутые зубы и рассеянный взгляд прямо перед собой.<br/>
найнс знает, что остальным на эти сигналы о помощи было плевать.<br/>
найнс знает, что сейчас гэвин действительно хочет этого.<br/>
"эй," шепчет рид. "хватит гадать. у тебя там сейчас вентилятор зажужжит."<br/>
"мы можем," запинается найнс. "можем остановиться в любой момент."<br/>
"ну уж нет. целуй давай," отрезает гэвин и подается навстречу.<br/>
это странно и даже возбуждающе, то, как найнс плавится от одного лишь поцелуя, как его тело всего на секунду теряет контроль. нет, его взгляд не горит как тысяча солнц, блять, а объятие не грозит перемолкой всех гэвиновых несчастных косточек, нет, лишь тихий стон найнса распадается на помехи.<br/>
ну, а гэвин… гэвин чувствует себя по-настоящему счастливым, словно радость мешает ему дышать, превращает вздохи в сдавленный смех. сердце колотится так, что в лучших традициях хреновых романов выскочит сейчас из груди.<br/>
андроид дрожит, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни закрыть рот. риду ничего не остается, кроме как целовать его снова и слова, дразня чувствительный язык и прикусывая его нижнюю губу.<br/>
"хороший мой," отстраняясь, жарко выдыхает гэвин. "ты позаботишься обо мне, детка, правда? ты сделаешь мне хорошо, малыш, о, я знаю, ну же."<br/>
"хорошо?"<br/>
"ага, детка, мгх..."<br/>
"мне?.."<br/>
"спрашиваешь тоже…"<br/>
и найнс любит его еще, покрывает мелкими поцелуями затылок и плечи, прижимает крепче и гладит, гладит мягкий живот и ведет руку ниже. и не то что бы гэвину была нужна сейчас смазка. или еще пальцы. но приятно, и найнс все же такой классный, и это приносит им обоим столько удовольствия, и найнс растягивает его медленно, погружает пальцы внутрь и гладит ноющий без внимания член.<br/>
а в голове у гэвина приятно пусто наконец. ни одной мысли там, никаких сомнений. по телу разливается тепло, внизу живота вновь тянет от возбуждения, только в сто раз отчаяннее.<br/>
когда найнс наконец входит в него по-настоящему, способность гэвина хоть как-то держать лицо и не превращаться в лужицу улетучивается окончательно. он бы стонал или насаживался или хотя бы сжимал руку найнса, вот только он не может и не хочет. а найнс не требует ничего такого, только ускоряет темп, погружаясь с каждым толчком глубже будто, будто сейчас будет риду крышка от всех этих искорок в глазах и спазмов по всему телу, боже.<br/>
найнс крепко сцепляет их руки, прижимается крепко, словно сплетаясь со своим человеком воедино. с каждым толчком выбивая хриплое "ах" или "на-а-а"<br/>
кто же знал, что гэвин способен издавать такие звуки.<br/>
или кончать без рук, приоткрыв рот и сразу обмякнув так.<br/>
или целоваться с открытыми глазами, просто чтобы не пропустить ничего, ты растрепанный такой, господи, ты себя в зеркале видел вообще? да я ходить еще неделю не смогу, какой душ. и я тебя тоже.<br/>
они лежат долго-долго. и не смотрят друг на друга, нет, они считают окошки. раз, два, три, четыре... в том доме не спят сорок три окошка. ох, сорок одно. спокойной ночи.<br/>
гэвину все никак этот счет не наскучит.<br/>
найнс не может перестать считать тоже. у него внутри одна математика. он счастлив, что они с гэвином оказались рядом именно этой точке пространства и времени, и не знает, чему быть благодарным, - судьбе или случаю.<br/>
что бы то ни было, он может лишь надеяться, что во всех других параллельных вселенных, если таковые существуют, другие найнс и гэвин нашли друг друга и так же влюблены. что они не ссорятся. и не оставляют друг друга несмотря ни на что.<br/>
пусть это статистически невозможно, найнс, будучи очень мечтательным роботом, верит, что так оно и есть. как же иначе.<br/>
"тридцать шесть окошек," улыбаясь, шепчет гэвин.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>гэвин заслуживает весь мир и альфу центавру впридачу, а если кто-нибудь его обидит, его терминатор скажет атата и вообще это через мой труп.<br/>спасибо за прочтение!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>